ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Controlled (TLOM)
Controlled is thesixth episode of TLOM, and the sixth part of Chapter One. Synopsis After a Petrosapien bandit commits a major bank heist, Mig and Clepron discover that this Petrosapien has a good side...but something is causing him to act out. Plot At a large bank, by the Throwback River, a large rumbling is shown coming from a large nearby bush. Two beady yellow eyes appear out of the bushes and look at the door; they disappear back in. A shadowed figure rises out of the bush and runs down the hill. The figure bypasses a couple of security guards smoking outside the warehouse. The figure's hand is seen jiggling the door. He smashed it twice with his fist and the door breaks down, dented. The figure walks in and walks along the walls silently. The figure ran over to the large safe and shot shard at it. The safelock sparked and broke off. The figured narrowed his eyes and smashed through the safe. It walked into the light and revealed to be a dark purple-blue Petrosapien with yellow eyes, a vest-like shirt, and cuffs around his wrists. He had black pants and no shoes and a glowing object on his forehead. (Petrosapien): Idiotic humans, leaving all of this money and gold to me...ahahaha... He spoke with a notable Brooklyn accent and grabbed very large bags. He shoved all the money and gold into them and saw a flashlight hit his back. He turned to see a guard. The guard, startled, dropped the flashlight and hit the alarms. The Petrosapien shot a crystal into his back and he fell. He ran out of the back door with the bags and threw them into a large pick-up truck. He ran over the other guard and zoomed away. The police showed up and circled the bank area. Mig and Clepron also showed up in a large black and orange car. Mig got out of the drivers's seat and Clepron came out of the passenger's seat. They walked to the police. (Mig): Oh no, what happened? (Police Officer #1): Police business, step aside and let us do the work. (Mig): Dang looks pretty bad. Want me to check and see if there's any money left over? (Police Officer #1): Steal any and we will shoot you on the spot. Got it? Mig smiled and nodded. He looked at Clepron and thumbed him up. Clepron well down on the ground and groaned. The officers turned around and surrounded him. (Clepron): AAGHHHHHH I THINK I WAS SHOT! AGH. (Police Officer #2): We didn't shoot anybody. (Clepron): AGH MIGHT HAVE BEEN FROM THE CONVICT, I DON'T KNOW. AHHHH HELP. Mig laughed and ran into the bank. He saw the dead security guards and the one with the diamond shard in his back. He ran over to him and pulled out the shard. (Mig): Hmmm... He looked at the safe and saw two yellows eyes disappear behind the back door. He ran into the safe and looked out the door; nothing. (Mig): I know you're there. I also know you're a Petrosapien...you left a trail, not smart. The Petrosapien jumped down behind Mig and grabbed his phone. He ran and jumped on top of the roof. Mig saw him and ran to the side, following him from the ground. Clepron saw the bandit and pointed. The police saw him too. (Police Officer #1): Contact the chief, now. An officer raised Clepron up. Clepron shoved his arms off and pulled out his Gizmo. He ran towards the bank. Mig jumped up on top and cornered the bandit. (Mig): Hey. Clepron jumped up behind him and aimed his weapon to his head. The Petrosapien turned and backed up. Mig transformed into Spiker and grabbed him. (Spiker): You walked right into me. Smooth. (Petrosapien): I ain't scared of you. Spiker shot a couple spikes at him, which stretched into the roof and connected him to it. Spiker looked over him. (Spiker): Oh really? The Petrosapien struggled and formed diamonds to spike up all around him. He ripped through the quills and kicked Spiker off the roof. Clepron shot his weapon but it reflected off him. The Petrosapien grabbed him by the neck. A helicopter circled the bank area and blasted out a spotlight at them. (Petrosapien): Aw crud. Clepron kicked him and struggled. Spiker shook his head and looked up. He shot a quill at Clepron and pulled him down. He transformed back as the spotlight moved and was shown on them. (Mig): Well ha. He's stuck. The Petrosapien looked around and saw the SWAT team police, and helicopter surrounding him. He raised his arms up. (Petrosapien): Suckers. He formed two large diamond spikes all around the officers and SWAT team, sticking them. He then fired at the helicopter and watched it explode and fall. Mig and Clepron saw. The Petrosapien jumped down and began to run. Mig walked forward and saw him get into the pick-up truck. The Petrosapien turned and looked at Mig as he looked back. Mig ran over to him and smashed the trunk. The money and gold piled out. (Mig): I know you never wanted to do this. (Petrosapien): DUDE WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR? Ok then, you want to die? Cool. I'd be more then happy to give you what you want. Mig transformed into Dragonfly and turned intangible as he shot multiple diamond spikes. He reappeared and whacked the bandit to the side. He then jumped on him. (Dragonfly): Go ahead and try. Clepron ran over to Mig and the Petrosapien. Dragonfly jumped off him. (Petrosapien): Urrrggghh... (Dragonfly): Pffft you weak scumbag. You're nothing underneath all that diamond coating. I bet if you were- Just then Dan's black corvette sped over and swerved to a parking place. Dan got out and looked at Mig and Clepron. He walked over to the Petrosapien. (Dan): What's going on here? (Petrosapien): So now the old duds stay out late at night? Man this is weird. Dragonfly grabbed him and smashed him over his car. He grabbed his neck tightly. (Dragonfly): Don't insult my uncle like that again. Mig transformed back and let go of the Petrosapien. He fell over and smashed his head on the concrete ground. He got up and looked at Clepron, Mig, and Dan. (Petrosapien): You wanna know why I do this stuff? (Mig): Maybe. I'm very angry today and you just make things worse. I will kill you with any of my aliens and you won't get to choose your way of death. I'll make it slow so you feel everything. The Petrosapien sighed and looked at the cops, SWAT team, and dead guards. He sat down. (Petrosapien): Maybe I should just...die. Just kill me. (Mig): I'm seriously taking that into consideration. (Dan): Miguel, shut up right now. Let him talk to us before you do any action. (Mig): As if scum like him deserves to plea to our feet. He killed lots of people and stole MONEY and gold from the biggest bank in Central City. He almost killed Clepron. (Clepron): Mig has a point. The Petrosapien rose up and walked up to them. (Petrosapien): LOOK, I'm...sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for harming anyone and you guys. I never wanted to. I never chose this lifestyle. I'm a mess, I know it. Locking me up won't do a thing. Mig laughed and shook his head. (Mig): Do you want us to kill you? I mean, really? How obvious can you be? Dan pushed Mig over and walked up to the Petrosapien. (Dan): TALK. Right now. (Petrosapien): Oh hey, the nice one of the bunch. Anyway...I've always been in the bad parts of every situation. Always being treated unfairly, always hanging with the wrong crowd...my dad is a Tetramand and my mother is a Petrosapien. It's not easy living on Earth with a bunch of racist humans who hate on aliens. I was targetted one time by these, like, robot dudes or something I don't know. It was in space when I was goin to meet up with family. Then, well, I woke up in some weird spaceship. (Mig): Hm...doesn't sound familiar right now. (Petrosapien): I woke up...and this guy...he's...insanely evil...he absorbs people's powers and crazy stuff. He almost killed me and threatened to take my power...he took some of it and put something on me. The Petrosapien pointed to a band on his forehead with a red light. (Dan): MCD... (Mig): What's that? (Clepron): Mind Control Device, used to basically make anything yourself when put on someone. This guy you met...what's his name? (Petrosapien): I don't remember. I think it's Aggre- Just then the device glowed and the Petrosapien fell down in pain. Mig, Dan, and Clepron helped him up and saw his eyes glowing yellow once more. He kicked and shoved them away and ran to the bags. He got into his truck and drove. Mig got up and shook his head. He activated the Gammatrix core and scrolled through. (Mig): Ok...Warpspeed? Can you guys keep up with him? He's a real speedster. (Dan): JUST HURRY. Mig slammed down the Gammatrix, accidentally twisted the dial again. He transformed into Puncherbot and sighed. (Puncherbot): Dang...it. Ugh Puncherbot ran down the road and saw the car bolt off to the right. He saw his own ride and jumped in, making it move downwards a bit. He sped off to the right and followed the truck. (Puncherbot): HEY, DUDE, CAN YOU HEAR ME? RIP OFF THE BAND. The Petrosapien didn't budge and sped up his car. Puncherbot climbed on top of his and tried to reach the Petrosapien's. (Puncherbot): That's it. The Petrosapien smiled and teleported. Puncherbot fell forward as the car abruptly stopped. Mig transformed back. Dan and Clepron sped up beside him. (Dan): Are you ok?? (Clepron): Where'd he go? Mig got up and coughed. He had cuts all over his arms and looked around. (Mig): I don't...know. Ughhh, what was that guy's name again who took him or whatever? Aggre? Dan suddenly stopped moving and stood up. He looked up into the sky and went back into his car. He breathed heavily. (Mig): Are you ok? Dan looked at Mig with a very serious expression. Clepron got back into the passenger seat. (Dan): I know who has him under control. (Mig): You aren't helping here. Tell me the name now. (Dan): Aggregor...he's a very, very dangerous man. He's an Osmosian whom you never EVER want to mess with at all costs. Apparently from what he told us, Aggregor is kidnapping aliens and people and using them as his own weapons to get him what he wants... (Clepron): So, he took money and gold to get rich? (Dan): Yes and no. I believe he took the money for personal gain, maybe to hire more and more aliens...but gold? He wouldn't need any gold unless for making something important. (Mig): He's usng aliens and then he kills them when the job is done. (Dan): Exactly. Did you at least put a tracker on his car? (Mig): No. (Dan): Hm...did you get a piece of his car? Mig pointed at the ground at a small piece of metal from the pick-up truck. Dan grabbed it and put it in his car. (Dan): I can probably scan his DNA signature on this back at the base and hopefully find his location. Meet you there. Dan turned on his car and sped off. Mig curiously looked up at the sky. ---- Just above Earth, a cloaked spaceship was seen with the sun's light reflecting off it, giving it a silhouette. Inside, the Petrosapien's car appeared with a flash in the cargo bay. He got out of the car and unhooked the bags. He dragged them into the cockpit room where Aggregor stood, waiting. (Aggregor): Hello, Testa. Did you get what I wanted? Testa walked forward and dropped the bags in front of Aggregor. Aggregor looked in and smiled. (Aggregor): Good, good. Oh sorry. Aggregor grabbed a large device and pressed a button. His band decactivated and he fell in pain. (Testa): Aggghhhhh! (Aggregor): Shhhhhh, don't frighten the others. Aggregor walked over to him and held onto his shoulder. He began to absorb him; Testa yelled out in pain and kicked Aggregor down. He got up and grabbed the bags. (Testa): I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY YOU. Aggregor got up. (Aggregor): That's not your choice. He grabbed his sword and fired at Testa. Testa shielded himself and jumped behind a wall. Aggregor laughed and ran up to the side he was on. He grabbed him and kicked him. Testa flew back through four walls. He rubbed his arms. Aggregor stepped in front of him. (Aggregor): I have at least all the power from every alien in this sector...except a Petrosapien. Once I have you in my collection...I will have enough power to activate my machine, which will give me all the power I need. Aggregor lowered his head in front of Testa and grabbed him with the crushing force of a To'kustar. (Testa): AHHH!!! Testa fired shards into Aggregor. Aggregor fell back and dropped his spear. He got up and shot electricity from his arms at him. Testa dodged and blasted a hole in the ship. (Aggregor): You can't run from me... Aggregor grabbed his device and activated his band. Testa groaned in pain and stopped on top of the ship. Aggregor climbed up and looked at him. (Aggregor): Now, will you cooperate with me? (Testa): Yes, sir. (Aggregor): That's what I had in mind. ---- Back on Earth, at Dan's base, Mig ran into the base very quickly. He ran to the large computer and saw Dan scanning the metal chip. (Mig): Stop. We have to get up there NOW. (Dan): Well HOLD ON first. We have no idea where he could be. (Mig): So you want him to die in vain by Aggregor's hand? And let this whole mess continue on until he has absorbed every alien in existence? Dan turned his head and poked Mig in the chest. (Dan): LISTEN UP. WE ARE TRYING TO TRACK HIM DOWN. OK? JUST WAIT UP AND SHUT UP ABOUT IT. WE'RE GOING TO SAVE HIM. (Mig): What is the matter with you...do you not care? Dan slammed his hands on the computer. He smacked Mig across the face. Mig stepped back. (Mig): Agh-I...I'm... (Dan): I'm trying my best here. I don't want him to die either, or for Aggregor to do what he wants to do. (Mig): Forget it. I'm done...just meet me there. I'm going to go get him myself. (Dan): What!? You can't do that. Are you mad??? You're going to get yourself killed Mig. That's the last thing we need to happen. (Mig): I don't CARE. Mig walked out of the base quickly. Clepron came down the stairs and saw Dan with an angered expression on his face. Clepron walked over to the computer. (Clepron): What's wrong? (Dan): Mig is going on a suicide mission. He's going to try and find Aggregor... (Clepron): YOU LET MIG GO OFF!? HOW COULD YOU. Dan turned and sighed. (Dan): I... Clepron ran out of the base and slammed the door. He screamed Mig's name as Dan turned back towards the scanner and began typing. (Clepron): MIG WHERE ARE YOU. MIG!! Clepron looked around and saw Mig taking off in his helicopter. Clepron grabbed his weapon and grappled onto it as it blasted into the sky. He crawled towards the door and opened it. (Clepron): Are you INSANE? Mig turned to see Clepron. (Mig): No. I'm going to save him and end Aggregor's little game. This has to stop. Clepron climbed into the passenger seat and buckled his seat. (Clepron): My helicopter can't function in SPACE. Even you should know that. (Mig): WELL WHAT OTHER PLANS DO YOU HAVE TO SAVE THIS GUY? ALRIGHT, HE'S DYING RIGHT NOW AS WE SPEAK. AGGREGOR IS DOING SOMETHING, I KNOW IT. Clepron grabbed the wheel. Mig slapped his hand away. (Mig): STOP IT. (Clepron): LAND US NOW. Mig sighed and unbuckled his seat belt. He kicked open the passenger's door and threw Clepron out. (Mig): HAVE FUN. I'M GOING TO SAVE HIM. (Clepron): AGHHHHH YOU'RE CRAZY!!!! Mig sped faster towards the atmosphere. Clepron smashed into the ground with a shield formed from the Gizmo. He got up and saw Dan walking out of the base. (Dan): Found him. (Clepron): Mig has lost it...we have to get him. (Dan): We are. Come on. He ran into his car and so did Clepron. He pulled a switch in the car and rocket propellers activated, along with wing extension. (Clepron): Neat. Dan blasted off above the ground and sped into the air. He followed up behind Mig and passed him. Mig saw the car and looked at it startled. Clepron grabbed a communicator. (Clepron): It's not too late to come and join us you know. (Mig): Shut up. He smashed the communicators and jumped out of the chopper. He transformed into Battery Acid and slapped onto Aggregor's uncloaked ship. He glowed and blasted a hole in it and soothed in. Clepron and Dan followed him and sped into the hole, barely making it. They both climbed out. Battery Acid formed into a humanoid shape. (Battery Acid): Look who decided to join... (Dan): I told you to WAIT UP. (Clepron): No time for the very pleasant reunion, let's go find- Just then a large hatch was heard screeching open. Aggregor appeared inside the room with a very large contraption. He turned and smiled. (Aggregor): What can I help you with? (Battery Acid): Where is- (Aggregor): Testa? Oh, don't worry about him anymore. Worry for your very lives. He flipped on the machine and a door swirled open. He stepped in as it closed. Battery-Acid ran to it and shot acid balls at it, causing it slow. Aggregor turned on the shield. A window slot opened, revealing his face. (Aggregor): Not smart. Dan and Clepron ran forward to the machine. The shield shocked them and they both blasted away from it. (Battery Acid): What are you doing? (Aggregor): You'll soon see when you are completely drained into nothingness... Aggregor glowed and began to shake. The entire machine spun alive. Large coils and attachments glowed and activated on. The roof of the ship opened up and the machine extneded. A large, funnel-like machine spun out and raised into space. Tubes shot up multi-colored liquids into it. Dan and Clepron got up and saw. (Clepron): Oh no! (Battery Acid): What is that??? (Dan): This was his whole plan. To absorb as many powers as possible, and to use aliens to gather supplies that would help build this machine...so that he could activate it and- (Aggregor): Drain every alien's powers in this whole entire universe. You're clever, Daniel. (Battery Acid): You FIEND. (Aggregor): I've been called worse. Just then the funnel glowed and made a large boom. Dan, Clepron, and Mig covered their eyes. Mig transformed back and backed away. The funnel blasted a very large ray into space. (Mig): NO!!!! He ran at the machine but was shocked and blasted back. He got up weakly. The entire blackless of space suddenly began to flash white and grey. Mutli-colored energy seeped through the funnel and into the machine. Aggregor laughed and glowed. (Dan): He's...doing it. Mig fell to his knees and banged at the floor, crying and yelling. Clepron looked at him. (Mig): I LET THIS ALL HAPPEN!!!! THEY ARE ALL DYING BECAUSE OF ME!!!!!!!!!! (Clepron): It's not your fault, or anyone's. Aggregor is doing this, not you, not anyone else. (Mig): WHO CAN STOP HIM? YOU'RE GOING TO DIE CLEPRON, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!! AND I CAN'T HELP YOU. Just then Clepron began to glow. Mig got up and cried more. He grabbed onto Clepron's legs. Dan held Mig back. (Mig): NO!!! NO! CLEPRON!!!!!! (Dan): MIG YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING. STOP. (Clepron): Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry Mig! (Mig): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT! PLEASE. Clepron glowed brightly and closed his eyes. A large power ball came out of him and sucked into the machine. Aggregor absorbed it and glowed brighter. Clepron fell. (Mig): NAAAGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! He launched Dan off of him and ran at the machine. He transformed into Lavalamp and blasted the floor apart. The machine shook and began to fall. (Lavalamp): URGH. URGH. URGH. URGGGHHAAAAHHHHH!!!! The machine began to spark. Aggregor looked out and banged at the door. (Aggregor): STOP IT AT ONCE. (Lavalamp): NEVER. He smashed the machine and continued smashing the ground of the ship. The funnel began to spark and broke apart. All of the energy in the machine began to ring and shake. (Lavalamp): AHHHHHHHH!!!!! THIS IS FOR KILLING CLEPRON! His volcano hole, forehead hole, eyes, arms, and mouth all glowed. He fired a massive fireball explosion at the machine. The entire ship exploded into bits and the power stolen from the aliens scattered everywhere uncontrollably. It formed into a massive unstable ball and exploded. The power went back to the original owners. Lavalamp transformed back and was floating in space. Mig opened his eyes and saw the machine completely destroyed. He saw Aggregor floating, drained. Clepron and Dan floated towards Mig, along with Testa. (Mig): You...are...alive? (Clepron): Thanks to you. (Testa): We are. Mig smiled. ---- Later on... On Earth, at the base, Mig, Clepron, Dan, and Testa were sitting in it, recovering from their experience. Testa got up and walked over to Mig, who was laying down. (Testa): Hey... Mig got up and looked at him. Testa sat down next to him. (Mig): I'm not mad at you. You didn't know what you were doing. (Testa): I came to say thank you, for saving me and all. And stopping Aggregor...who knew his own machine would backfire on him when destroyed. (Mig): You're welcome. It's kind of what I do now. Testa looked at the Gammatrix. (Testa): How does it work exactly? (Mig): This? The Gammatrix? (Testa): Yea. (Mig): Well, you twist the core and it activates, like so. He twisted the core. Puncherbot's hologram came up. Mig began to scroll through. (Mig): And then you just scroll through, select your guy and slam down and then...boom, you're him. Unless you accidentally hit the scroll again...then you get someone else. Just then, the Gammatrix glowed and shot a yellow-ish light. It scanned Testa's Petrosapien DNA and flashed. (Gammatrix): DNA acquired, DNA scan completed. Reverting back to standard mode. (Testa): What did you do!?!? (Mig): It must've scanned your DNA. I don't know to be honest...this never really happened before. Meh, oh well. So how do you like the Gammatrix? (Testa): I've heard of it actually, just didn't know much about it. Aggregor mentioned it a couple of times. (Mig): He knows of this too? Wait. I thought you said you were under control... Testa got up and began to walk away. (Testa): Thanks for saving me and freeing me and all. (Mig): You're welcome... Testa walked out of the base and waited for the door to shut. He stopped by the side wall and pulled off the band. He busted it and batteries fell out. He grabbed a phone and dialed Klemer. (Klemer): How'd it go. (Testa): It went great. But sadly...Aggregor perished inside the machine. I even convinced him. (Klemer): Meh, I'm worried he would've betrayed us somehow. I take it you also got information from them too, and trust? (Testa): They don't suspect a thing. They even fell for the mind control band trick. (Klemer): Perfect. Just then the base door opened. Mig walke dout. (Testa): Be there later... He hung up on his phone. Mig walked over to Testa and gave him a communicator. (Mig): In case you want to hook up with on some further missions, there you go. Oh and also, be careful if you run into Klemer, ok? (Testa): Will do, thanks. Mig saw the band on the ground and the batteries. Testa walked off quickly. Once out of sight, he sprinted down the hill. Mig grabbed the band and the batteries. (Mig): Hm... ---- THE END Major Events *Mig's car, the Entity M7, is revealed. *Testa debuts. *Aggregor debuts, and reveals to be controlling aliens for his own personal project to absorb every alien in existence. *Mig scans Testa's DNA and gains a Petrosapien alien. *Testa is revealed to be working with Klemer, along with, formerly, Aggregor. Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison Villains *Aggregor *Testa (faked being good) *Klemer Krock Aliens *Spiker *Dragonfly *Puncherbot (accidental, intended was Warpspeed) *Battery Acid *Lavalamp Trivia *Aggregor was killed in this episode. *Testa is revealed to be in management with Klemer Krock, and faked the band and the good act. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons